


All Over Again

by narraci



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写于2011年的旧文，那时所有的不快都与亲密一同过去了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Again

车开了一个多小时后，Torsten有些困了。他早上六点就从床上被拖起来，勉强打起精神，胡乱塞了些衣服在包里，扔进Miro租的吉普车里便上路了。他一直在抱怨，Miro像以前那样不予理睬。  
多伦多的清晨阴阴冷冷的，Torsten还没有习惯，他套了一件长袖外套，Miro戴了顶帽子，Torsten觉得很好笑，他伸手弹了弹Miro的帽沿，Miro不适合戴帽子。

Miro来之前，给他发了几条短信。比起直接张嘴说，Miro更愿意把话写下来，表达得也更清楚些。Torsten可没空绕来绕去的，回了两条关于多伦多天气怎么样的短信后，就直接打了个电话过去。  
“你想来多伦多吗？”  
那头沉默了一会儿，Torsten想象着他一连串耸肩挑眉低头装作无所谓的样子。  
“嗯，你知道，反正我也在放假，听说安大略的三文鱼不错……”  
“你会来。”  
“呃……对，我会来。”  
Torsten想不出还有什么好说的，就把电话挂了。  
并不是说他们有好久好久没见面了，由于比赛的关系他们一年总得见上好几次，寒暄几句无比寻常的话，关于足球，关于头发啦，狗啦，吃饭了没啦，快点去洗澡不然赶不上大巴了什么的。  
有时他受伤不会去，有时受伤的是Miro。当在替补席上找不到某个瘦削的身影时，他就会嘴角带弯的发短信给Miro。  
——拜仁终于决定清洗你了？  
——只是一些老伤，多管闲事先生。  
他们都只不过是有一些老伤，Torsten明白的。骨头上，肌腱上，肉体上，心灵上，像冤死的鬼魂一般纠缠不清如影随形，爱好在半夜将他们折磨得翻来覆去难以入眠。最后将他们啃噬得尸骨无存只不过是时间问题。

Miro开车很专心，他既不听音乐也不和人聊天，还悠然自得的保持着老年人的安全车速，Torsten只得无聊地靠在他那侧的窗玻璃上，车窗映着他模糊的倒影，太阳渐渐升起，道路明亮起来。车后座上堆着他们两个的行李，Torsten那个普通的旅行包在Miro的行装边上显得单薄又弱小，简直令人羞愧。  
Torsten想起他都没问过Miro要去几天。  
一天？两天？一礼拜？  
永远？  
到了嘴边的话又咽了下去，Torsten自暴自弃地想，管他呢。  
他就不应该和Miro一起出来，但他很难拒绝Miro，Miro深知他的软弱，从来不会放弃加以利用。  
Torsten不清楚自己是什么时候睡着的，醒的时候他们已经停下来了，Miro正在从车后搬东西，把他一个人留在车上。  
刚睁眼时，一片耀眼的蓝天让Torsten有些恍惚，随后就想起了自己为什么不在舒适温暖的床上，他还没有找到住的地方，不过酒店的床还是很舒适温暖。  
Miro不喜欢太软的床，他的背受不了。  
Torsten跳下车，他们已身处一片森林之中，粗大的树木毗邻而居，延绵不绝，在尽头掩盖住了天空与大地的交界线。一个蓝色的帐篷在空地上搭好了，不远处可以看见湖水，这里的空气有种特殊的清香，混杂着泥土的味道。  
“不错？”Miro不知什么时候站到Torsten的身边。  
“你一个人还干了不少活。”  
“要是你觉得不好意思，可以去帮我把东西从车上搬下来。”Miro耸了耸肩。  
想都不用想Torsten就知道他指的是什么东西。  
Miro收集鱼竿就和他收集摇滚唱片一样是种癖好，尽管Miro强调每一根鱼竿都有不同的用处，就和高尔夫球杆一样各司其职，不能混淆，不过Torsten从来都不肯相信。  
Torsten愁眉苦脸的看着那个眼熟的巨大的旅行包，认命地将它从车上拖了下来。  
“你真的需要带这么多吗？”  
“我不知道这儿的情况到底怎么样，所以稍微多收拾了几根。”  
说得好像我怕你吃不饱所以多做了几个三明治。  
提到这个，Torsten还真有点饿了。他没有吃早饭，肚子里空落落的。  
“等我们整理好，就吃点东西。”Miro看穿了Torsten的心思。  
又是一根胡萝卜。  
Torsten叹了口气。Miro时不时就给他一根胡萝卜，他就像动画片里那头气喘吁吁的驴子绝望地想要赶上面前摇摆不定的胡萝卜，实在很蠢。Torsten明白，但他有时候就是想做点蠢事，让Miro觉得自己很聪明。  
接下来的事情都听Miro指挥，Torsten搭起了生火用的石堆，Miro找出了小锅，洗了洗后，倒了些水，用打火机点起了火，他嘱咐Torsten看着火，又忙活别的事情去了。等到Miro把他包里的东西都各归其位后，Torsten喊了声，“水开了。”  
Miro把杯子、保温瓶和咖啡粉都递给了他，他问有没有糖，Miro又钻回帐篷里翻了一阵。  
出来时Miro手里除了糖，还有三明治。  
“鲔鱼的，来这里的路上在镇上买的，我猜你饿坏了。”  
“在我睡着的时候？”  
Miro耸了耸肩，“我只好把你扔在车里，相信我，我可是想象了无数种可怕的情况。”  
大概大多数和Torsten突然醒了然后驾车跑路有关，有一次Torsten迟到了十五分钟，在Miro的脑子里他已经被车撞了三次开车撞了人五次，Torsten出现的时候Miro还在严肃地考虑他到底是更可能在拘留室还是医院急诊室。后来Miro就习惯了。  
“多伦多的治安很好，你放心吧。”Torsten翻了个白眼，故意曲解了Miro的意思。  
“顺便一提，在你睡着的时候，我还给我们俩办了两张钓鱼证。”Miro冲泡着咖啡，Torsten抓起一块切好的三明治就往嘴里塞。  
“给你七个小时你就能造个世界吧？”Torsten摇了摇头，“这三明治味道不错。”他伸手又拿了一块。  
Miro把黑色的咖啡递给他，他往里面扔了两块糖。  
“我买了不少，足够把你的午饭包了，”Miro摘下了帽子，露出蓄得有点长了的头发，竖在头顶，超过了一指，他揉了揉自己的头发，抬起脖子呼了口气，“反正不好吃的话你也没有别的选择。”  
“那我就自己去找吃的。”  
“我打赌你能在树林里发现几头熊的。”  
Torsten龇了龇牙，他拿了块三明治伸到Miro面前，“所以我喜欢城市生活，什么都井井有条的。”  
Miro接过了三明治，他们的手指碰到了一起，之后他们都专心于食物，没有人说话了。Torsten的目光扫过Miro，又匆匆移开，吃东西鼓着的腮帮，嘴边沾的面包屑，Torsten觉得自己饱了，什么都吃不下了。一瞬间他以为他们喝完了咖啡，就会擦擦嘴站起身去训练，去跑圈，有时候肩膀会撞到肩膀，故意的，无心的。  
Torsten褐色的发丝垂到眼前，他抬手理了一下，Miro的头发还是那么短，他的头发还是那么长，容易缠绕打结，洗完就如同枯草一般。有些东西和以前是那么相像，但很多东西还是变了，时间无情地从他们身上碾压过去，他能听见自己的骨骼在每天清晨发出的清脆的声音，他看不见时间，可是他看得见苍老。  
去年从电视上看到Miro走路的姿势时，他不十分惊讶，也不特别痛心，那种感觉就好像他知道这是会发生的，然后发生了，只是这样而已，像太阳每天都会升起那么正常。  
填饱了肚子，Torsten困了。  
Miro在帐篷里给Torsten挪出了睡觉的地方，Torsten脱掉外套，躺了下来，Miro给他垫了条毯子。帐篷的空间绰绰有余，Miro在他身边换上了钓鱼用的背心和靴子，腿上的刺青在裤管下若隐若现。Torsten从未仔细看过那个刺青，Miro的身体不再是他熟悉的样子了，最开始他们一起去纹的那个小小的图案几乎被淹没在繁复的花纹之下，窒息湮灭，让他很不好受。  
出去前Miro的身影晃动，明显犹豫了一下，Torsten看着他，他看着Torsten，一时间空气都仿佛停止了流动，最后Miro只是说了句，“好好睡。”  
Torsten想他刚才是不是差点过来亲他一下。  
有些习惯真的很难改变，对两个人都是这样。  
虽然困了，Torsten还是花了一会儿才睡着，他听见风吹过树枝的声音，还有鸟鸣声，Miro在外面安静得好像不存在似的。

 

睡了大约两个小时，Torsten起来了，到了中午温度渐渐高了，Torsten穿着短袖T恤便爬出帐篷，头发乱糟糟的。  
找到Miro并不是什么难事，他戴着一顶软毡帽坐在河边的石头上，一动不动。这简直变态得就像退休后的生活。  
Torsten走到他身后，Miro瞄了他一眼，随后用下巴示意了一下身边的小折凳，Torsten坐了下来。  
“Miro，你有想过我们才三十岁吗？”他皱着眉头道，“你知道你这样看起来足足有六十岁吗？”  
Miro抿了抿嘴，懒得回答。  
“你钓到了什么？”没有得到回应的Torsten没趣的去看水桶，里面除了清水什么也没有，他立刻露出了嫌弃的表情。  
“一条小鱼，我又放走了。”Miro忍不住为自己辩解一下。  
“你是明白我们的晚饭就都靠你了的吧？”Torsten口气中充满怀疑。  
Miro笑了起来，眼角边皱纹刻进了皮肤。  
“还剩一些三明治，你去吃了吧。”  
“我到了这里好像除了吃就是睡似的。”  
“好吧，你可以选择不吃。”  
“不，我饿了。”Torsten鼓着嘴站起来，去把三明治的篮子拿了过来，放在膝上。  
他拿了一个，Miro也拿了一个。  
Torsten完全可以想象Miro上了年纪的样子，每天都会背着钓竿，来到河边，一坐就是一整天，然后他的身体连钓鱼这种无聊到极点的运动都不会允许了，到了那一天，Miro会很暴躁的，Torsten相信。他被迫整天整天地坐在安乐椅上，摇来摇去。他的孙子们不时需要确认他们的爷爷是死了还是睡着了，或者仅仅只是在默默地发脾气而已。  
复健期间，Miro踢坏过一个灯泡，所有人都觉得是Torsten脚贱，没有人相信那是因为拐杖让Miroslav Klose发疯。

“你会钓到什么鱼？”  
“鉴于这里有大量大量的三文鱼，我猜是三文鱼。”  
“那我们晚饭就是烤三文鱼了？”  
“鉴于我大概只会钓到三文鱼，所以……是的。”  
Torsten摇了摇头，嘴里发出“啧啧”的声音。  
“你会去玩冰球吗？”Miro突然问。  
“等我彻底退役了也许会。”Torsten抱着自己的膝盖，篮子放在一边。  
退役就像死亡一样，是无法逃避的结局。不管做多少心理建设，总归不会欢迎它的到来。  
这把剑就悬在他们头顶了。  
他们还在一起的时候，Miro得了一种怪病，他以为自己的职业生涯提前面临着终结，那使他变得有些歇斯底里，脾气坏得无可救药，在Torsten面前，他的甜蜜外壳完全剥落，露出藏在里面的那个愤怒的灵魂，就像磁铁一般吸引着Torsten。  
有些时刻当时觉得像永恒，事后才明白不过是一瞬间。

Miro钓上了六条鱼，放走了一条太小的和一条刺太多的彩虹鱼，剩下的四条挤在水桶里，很不舒服的样子。Torsten盯着他们看了一会儿，直犯恶心。  
他强迫自己陪着Miro杀鱼，尽管Miro说他可以先去帐篷里待着，或去四周转一转，等他都弄干净了再回来。但那样听上去实在太没气魄了。  
血、内脏，鱼头混在一起，Torsten想念超市里包装得干干净净、一片一片切好的鱼肉。  
Miro早就明白鱼的真相，也明白包装的艺术。Torsten帮着把杀好的鱼洗干净，然后交给Miro去骨。鱼软弱无力的尸体让Torsten觉得自己也不过是Miro钓上的鱼，由Miro决定是放走还是留下，去鳞杀骨，血肉模糊。  
这个世界Miro是行家里手，他说了算。  
搭好了烤架，他们便开始烤鱼。太阳光将湖水渲染成了金黄色，枝叶间闪烁的都是金红的光块。  
“真好吃，”Torsten感慨，“为什么你从前都没有烤给我吃过？”  
“BBQ的时候你吃的那些肉都是我烤的，一般在你这个年纪记性是不会衰退得这么厉害的。”  
“那不一样，”Torsten撇了撇嘴，“你只是顺便，你从来没有特地。”  
Miro咕哝了一句，Torsten没有听见，他太沉迷于烤鱼了。  
吃掉四条鱼里的两条半后，Torsten躺在地上宣布，“我要爱上钓鱼了。”  
“最后吃的那部分是吗？”Miro毫不留情地揭穿了他。  
“显而易见。”Torsten嘿嘿地笑着。  
有时候他们可以相处得很好，真的。

天色暗得很快，Torsten从吉普车里把ipod取了出来。  
“我看那些探险节目，他们用树枝就能弄一个睡觉的地方，还能避洪水呢。”Torsten说。  
他们都还不想睡觉，就在外面待着，除了聊天也没什么好做了。  
这被Torsten称作“无比充实愉快的露营生活”，他必须指出这是反讽，因为Miro老是听不懂，或者装作听不懂。  
“我倒是更喜欢文明一点的方法。”Torsten停了一会儿，接着说。Miro没有搭腔，他们的膝盖碰在一块儿。  
“谢谢你陪我来，Torsten。”Miro没有预兆的冒出一句，倒把Torsten吓到了。  
他不知道自己该说什么，总不能是“不用谢，应该的。”  
星星从天幕中现身，神秘又遥远，Torsten假装专心观察星象。  
“我不知道。”最后Torsten闷闷地道。  
一直想念你太痛苦了，一直怨恨你也很痛苦。何况他根本也无法真正地去怨恨Miro。  
Torsten心里有那一部分已经死了，永远地封闭了，微妙的是，这之后他更容易接受Miro了。  
像这样和他一起出游，有一句没一句的聊天，甚至可以什么都不做，看他钓鱼就看了一个下午，屁股都疼了。  
Torsten的手机响了一声，有条短信，来自Micha，他到迈阿密了，问有没有空见个面。  
彬彬有礼，不像某人。  
Miro特意将头转向另一边，等着Torsten看完短信，Torsten的拇指抚摸过屏幕，又将手机放回口袋。  
“困了吗？”Miro问。  
Torsten点点头，他还不想睡，但是似乎没有更好的选择了。

俱乐部和国家队集训的时候他们很少分到一个房间，他们就花了很多时间在休息室里，有时会和队友们一起打牌，梭哈和德州扑克。Miro不是赢得最多的那个，不过也很少输，Torsten说他只是不专心，Miro耸耸肩说因为没兴趣。Torsten也不好再穷追猛打。

他们并排睡在帐篷里，只有各自呼吸的声音，Torsten没有闭上眼睛，过去几年里，他常常会想起Miro患病的那段日子，也许只有那段日子里，Miro才是完全属于他的。  
“睡着了吗？”黑暗中Miro问。  
Torsten没有回答，他不想回答，不想说话，整个宇宙空无一人，只剩他自己的心跳声和血液流动的声音。  
Miro叹了口气，翻了个身。  
Torsten做了梦，然后醒了，他出了一身冷汗，可是忘记了为什么。  
他睡不着了。  
时间还很早，帐篷面上透着微光，身边Miro的呼吸平稳，Torsten的胸腔一阵阵地发紧，他喜欢和Miro睡在一起，就像Miro在他身边入睡之后从来不会做噩梦。可是他们之间不知什么时候盘踞着一条凶恶的巨龙，时不时还喷着滚烫的火焰。  
Torsten压根儿不能理解，他想过很多，还是不能理解。他只是觉得放弃应该会好受一些。  
轻手轻脚地钻出睡袋，Torsten抓了件外套，爬出帐篷，他犹疑了那么几秒钟，还是没有去亲Miro的额头。手表时针指着六点，太阳已经升起来了，被繁茂的枝叶遮挡了光芒，晨光稀薄，空气微凉。  
Miro说森林里有熊，Torsten不太相信，因为他并没有看到警示牌。何况如果Miro说的都可信，他们根本用不着从地球的两边相聚到一起。  
Torsten把耳机插上ipod，熟悉的音乐和他身处的宁静环境格格不入，他小心地向深处走去，原本他想再回帐篷找点装备，但不想吵醒Miro，反正他不会走得太远的，他说服自己。  
树林间可以听到很多声音，树林本身就是一个生命体，Torsten只能看到树叶和枝杈上跑过的松鼠，可背后还进行着更复杂的活动，Torsten不甚了解。  
他有时候不能理解别人对他说的话，但他没必要告诉别人知道。  
一到野外，时间就好像停止一般，Torsten路过一大一小两个帐篷，看起来像是一家人出来露营度过美好的周末，还没有起床。Torsten可能会去农场消磨时光，但是这里，钓鱼，烧火，带着怪味道的咖啡，Torsten觉得有点太过分了。  
他看了看表，他走出来有十五分钟了，他的肚子在召唤他往回走，不过他仔细想了想，昨天真不该把鱼都吃光的，他想不出还有什么能当早饭。  
树长得都差不多，他拐错了一个弯，不过又阴差阳错地拐了回来，他不怎么担心迷路，毕竟他就走了那么点路。  
很快他就看到了眼熟的蓝色的帐篷，Miro也已经醒了，正站在帐篷前，一动不动，凝视着前方，他的肩膀略微收拢，线条紧绷，Torsten没有立刻意识到Miro很沮丧，因为他不明白他有什么好沮丧的，随即他却得承认，他没法感受到沮丧以外的情绪，Miro把这叫做动物的本能，这使他犹豫了起来。他停在那里，摘下耳机，只不过是十几米的距离。  
Miro听见了动静，转过头，他的视线与Torsten的撞到一起，Torsten提醒自己随时准备转身就跑。  
Miro的身体放松下来，脸部的线条也展开了，他对Torsten露出了微笑，Torsten才走过去。  
“我没想到你起那么早。”Miro的手指张开又握起，他绿色的眼睛盯着Torsten，疲惫然而坚定。  
“我只是想四处转转，老实说，我完全不知道自己在哪儿呢，”Torsten笑了笑，“我只是想知道要是我们死在这儿，有没有人能找到我们。”  
“有吗？”  
“应该有，这里过去两三百米就有帐篷。”  
“嗯，”Miro低下头，“你饿了吗？”  
Torsten没有回答这个问题，尽管他确实饿了，“你以为我走了？”  
Miro吸了口气，有些放弃似地道，“你从没起那么早过，除非有人拿枪在后面逼你。”  
“拜托，Miro，我的东西都还在这儿呢。”  
“我不知道，我都不敢去看一看车还在不在。”  
“你就在这里考虑要是我把车开走了你该怎么回家？”  
Miro没有回答。  
“你真是个混蛋，Miroslav。”  
“我很抱歉，Tors，我很抱歉。”他抓住Torsten的手腕，Torsten没有挣脱。  
“我和你不一样。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
Torsten眯起眼睛看着Miro，他们分别的时间早就超过了在一起的时间。  
“不，你不知道，”Torsten甩开了他的手，“我就像个白痴一样，你说什么就是什么，跟你来到这个鬼地方，然后你觉得我就会一声不响就跑掉？把你一个人扔在这里？”  
“我只是……Torsten，我只是……”Miro重新抓住Torsten的手，这次抓得很紧，有东西堵在他的喉咙口，禁止他承认自己的软弱。  
Torsten很清楚他要说什么，这种对话他们进行了无数遍了，Miro有他害怕的事情，害怕被抛弃，害怕独自一人，Torsten也害怕独自一人，所以他会拼命避免，Miro和他不一样，他逼迫自己去习惯独自一人，这样便不再害怕。  
“你是对的，我不会永远在这里的。”Torsten喃喃，可他知道自己说的不是真的，就像赌气一样，Miro越是不相信他，他就越是要在Miro的身后，让他一回头就可以看见自己。  
两个人都能安心。  
他们的手指摩挲在一起，Miro的舌头舔过嘴角，最后习惯胜利了，或者他们宁愿怪罪到习惯上去。他们想要闻到对方的气息，他们思念对方的滋味，甚至是骨骼的形状。  
年复一年，日复一日。  
他哪里也不会去。


End file.
